Idolmster Naruto-san!
by Justanormalboy123
Summary: All he ever wanted was to just continue his life and watch anime in the weekend, but one day his grandfather just have to fuck it all up. Now a president and producer of a 765 production, Naruto must turn these rough ores into a fine piece of jewelry. OOC naruto, summary suck, just read. rating may change and genre too. Now contain a little bit of angst on chapter 3!
1. Mr Producer?

**Naruto and idolmaster crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**Idolm ster Naruto-san!**

**I do not own Naruto or idolmaster! **

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a naruto and idolmaster crossover, hope you guys enjoy it and thank you. I am not a good English speaker so better expect a few or a lot of grammar error, ooc naruto, mostly follows idolmaster break!**

"Thank you very much for coming! We're going to end it with a new song!"

The sound of angelic female voice cheered with enthusiasm, a certain blonde haired boy was watching them from the audience seat. The crowd cheered and gave them a round of applause whereas the boy is just looking at his phone while loosening his collar due to the heat. The girls on the stage dance and sing beautifully emitting louder cheers from the audience but making the boy cringe in pain due to the volume. Said boy is dressed in plain white t-shirt skinny jeans, black sneakers and a white high collared coat to finish his looks, his blonde hair tied into a long straight ponytail.

'Dammit, what am I doing here in the first place anyway? Oh yeah… Kiba said that he wanted to see these… _idols _perform. If I didn't owe him for last week I'll be at home watching some animes in my room right now.' The boy thought grumpily to himself, he do not have a thing against the idols and he have to admit their dancing is quiet impressive and their voice are not bad either, it's just that he really wanted to go home right away like A.S.A.P.

The idols dancing on the stage are radiating happiness and smiling cheerfully as they perform. The young boy wondered how they can make an entire crowd go wild just by performing. Is it because of the music? The uniforms? Their voices? Or is it… something else? He never knew. He sighed deeply as he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, his gaze forward onto the stage, his eyes met with one of them…he raised an eyebrow,

"Did she saw me? Meh, maybe just my imagination." He waved the thought off his head and proceeds to leave the place through the exit. As soon as he left the stadium he picks up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this Mr. Hyuuga?... it's me Naruto Namikaze, I've heard that you have been released from the hospital recently, and how are you feeling sir?... I see, well I have told Shino that he will be coming instead of me, are you okay with that sir?... well I've been busy recently and my guts tells me that I'll be even busier by the end of this week… yes, I haven't forgotten about that… yes the concert just finished recently and I'm meeting a friend right now… yes I'll talk to you later and stay safe sir." He closed his phone and puts it back where it belongs.

"Yo Naruto! There you are, hey hey just now "Amami Haruka" met eyes with me~! Isn't that great?" A brown haired boy with a red fang tattoo on his cheeks grabbed him in a head lock position while grinning widely, this is Kiba Inuzuka. The boy wears a brown t-shirt with black khaki pants and a grey hooded jacket with fur collar over it. Naruto pushed him off of him and gave the other boy a "yeah right" expression.

"Eh… really? Isn't she just wondering why did the security let a stray mutt in there?" Naruto said to the boy casually, the brown haired boy twitched violently and a large tick mark appeared comically on his forehead.

"Grrr… shuddup you whisker face! I am not a mutt!" Kiba denied while shouting aggressively.

"But you do smell like one though." Naruto pointed out while pointing at the fuming boy.

"That is because my house is a dog compound! I raised dog instead of talking to person on a phone like you do!" Kiba points his pointer on the blonde boy who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto snickered, "You just admit that your house is a dog cage… how sad." The other boy's face reddened as he realized his own mistake at talking to him.

"Grr… anyway that was an awesome concert!" Kiba stretched his arm and they both walked towards the entrance of the building together with Naruto face deep on his phone.

"You think so? It's pretty normal to me… nothing is special, a group of girls danced all over the place so what?" he said nonchalantly while scrolling down on his phone, Kiba twitched on that remark. Truth is he and Naruto go waaaaaaay back to kindergarten, the first time they met was not the best of moments, if you considered fighting and turning the playground into a tornado stricken place to be a good introduction, but it all turned well at the end. The blonde, him and a couple of other guys and gals has known each other from either kindergarten or primary… and the blonde is considered as an Ouji-sama ever since he was in elementary, the guy beat a teacher in his own test and made the guy cry waterfalls and running back home to his momma and doing it with a perfect manner at the same time. Long story short, the blonde is a genius well not as smart as a certain lazy ass fellow but he's smart.

Kiba released a loud tired sigh that caught Naruto's attention, "But man you really are something, that's the grandkid of the entertainment office's president for ya." Kiba sighed out his kansai accent slipping out,the blonde stop dead in his track and blushed to his ears.

"H-Hey!"

Kiba grinned evily, if he was going to tease the guy it's better to do it now, "This live ticket would've been really hard t' get y' know? It would've been twice as expensive as the one in the net auction! Ya really helped me there partner, good thing you loss last week and give my thanks to Jiraiya-sama for giving me them ticks'! Well then see ya." He left towards the entrance and disappearing in the sea of crowds.

Naruto twitched violently, 'how dare that mutt… now people are looking at me and giving me weird looks. I'll get him someday and I'll force him to kiss chouji's mom on the cheeks.' He thought to himself, Jiraiya Namikaze the entertainment office's president. His only family after since his parents died in an accident six years ago. The man is totally an opposite of him, if he has to say it; he's a mega-skirt chasing-boob groping-porn writing-pervert. He finds it hard to believe that the guy could get someone to work with him, a female nonetheless… but there are also times when the man can get serious like the time when he accidentally read his _literature _under the age of 10. He should've been happy that his grandson was accidentally trying to be him at a young age…. Brr, now he is thinking of becoming like him how disgusting is that?

And speak of the devil…

"OHH! Naruto, you've gotten big haven't you? How long has it been, 3 years? Coming to see me after so long it made grandpa so happy." Jiraiya Namikaze in his red and green glory appeared and hugged his grandson much to his annoyance. The man is tall and wears a teal green business suit with a red tie, his long spiky white hair tied into a ponytail similar to his. The man is 54 years old and if his instincts are right, he is still as perverted as ever.

"Well actually it has been about 3 and a half year, and I'm not here to see you, I'm here to accompany mutt boy to watch these idols." He said so in a gentlemanly fashion. Looking closely at the man, he realized that despite his old age, he did become successfully rich and famous.

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "Don't be surprised, I'm actually here to thank you for giving the tickets."

"Excuse me would you like to become an Idol?"

"Hey don't do business here!" Naruto's tsukkomi kicked in. seriously, the old pervert can be too carefree sometimes. Looking at his watch he noticed that it's already six o'clock, he have an Anime in another hour dammit!

"Well now that's that, I'll be going now gramps see ya later-"he was about to turn around to leave but his grandfather's voice stopped him.

"Wait Naruto, before that there's somebody I would like you to meet." He said to his grandson much to the lad's confusion. Naruto is surprised; the old man is inviting him somewhere? Well that's rare considering that he was so stingy back then.

"There's somebody you'd like me to meet?" Naruto confirmed his grandfather's statement; Jiraiya nodded and ride with him to the 765 production studio/building or whatever. They have arrived in their destination and Naruto must admit, he was impressed that his grandpa owned this building. He thought that it's a normal studio at the beginning much to his grandfather's annoyance.

* * *

"Wow it's impressive, not bad for a pervert."

Jiraiya twitched at the so called compliment, "I'm happy and pissed at the same time for some reason… anyway I did good didn't I?" He let out a sigh of satisfaction, at his handiwork; from a small unknown company his work has bore well ripen fruit. The building is very huge and tall, it looked like most business towers workplace, so it's not that surprising that he have a lot of employees in there. They went in the building and walk through a couple of hallways and corridors,

"Why did you drag me here anyway? I want to go home." Naruto complained with his arms in his pockets, his grandfather is not only good in being a super pervert and a great producer; he also likes to drag him around to waste his valuable time when he was younger.

"To what, watch porn?"

"Eh fuck you old man."

"No thank you, I'm straight and I love boobies and you brat aint got no boobies."

"SIGH…."

Naruto sighed irritated at his grandfather's antics, 'Man, I just can't keep up with him. Not living together was a very correct choice; he is always going on his own pace.' He thought recalling his early decision. They've reached a large room which looked like a multi conventional room with tables set in the middle and food prepared. Naruto picked up his phone and checked if he has a text message, seeing that he have none he put it back in place.

"So? Who do you want me to meet? If they aren't here, I'm going home." He put his hands on his waist and gave his grandfather a "Where the fuck are they?" look.

"S-Sorry, I'm late because I had to go get something I'd forgotten!"

**BAM!**

An invisible force hit Naruto making both him and the person fall to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes groggily and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, geez…" his eyes widened as he saw the person in front of him… or under him in this case.

"S-Sorry…" a weak female voice coming from under the boy whimpered out in pain.

'It's the idol who was just on stage… she is right here?... here before or to be more exact under me?!' he thought bewilderedly, they both stay there for exactly 3 seconds and Naruto quickly realized the embarrassing situation he's in. His mind immediately went on a thinking spree.

He know that this situation is quiet cliché in many manga or animes, and he is one of those person who do not take too well to these kinds of stuff, with a sigh he pushed himself away from the girl and straightened his posture, looking at the girl he noticed that she is still there on the floor.

"Here let me help you." He lends her his right hand, which she gradually took. She dust off her shirt and blushed as she took a clear look on his face, his face is angular, no little traces of baby fats were found, his electric blue eyes sent shivers down her spine, and his voice… pure gold. He gave her a confused look, she noticed that she is blushing to her ears, she shook her head to clear it out of weird thoughts, and she gave the boy a look and bowed slightly,

"A-Ah Umm… please forgive me… I didn't mean to run into you just now."

"Ah… mmm it's fine." Naruto waved it off with a blank expression, his lips soft yet firm at the same time and his electric blue eyes staring into her caramel brown (correct me if I'm wrong.). Said girl is having her own inner turmoil,

'What is this….? My heart is beating so fast just by seeing this boy. He looked kinda cute… e-eh?! No no no no no no no! I'm an idol; I can't be feeling these things.'

We'll leave her inner thoughts to the readers at home.

Naruto scanned around the room, his eyes widened as he saw the occupants of the room, all of them female excluding he and his grandfather. 'These girls are the idols from before… hmmm something is fishy here...' A woman with a short brown hair in a formal wear with a headphone that those operators use, clapped her hands as if to gather everybody's attention,

"Ok everyone; let's take our places, Launch!"

"Uwa Kotori-san prepared this? Amazing!"

Kotori giggled at the praise, "The secretary can always do a good job."

Wink

"President, Hurry this way!" the other girls yelled out to Jiraiya who is standing beside Naruto who have a blank look on his face, 3 words: what the fuck? Wha- how- and why? The girls are gathered around the table holding out their respective drinks in hand, Jiraiya raised his mug and said,

"Now then, 765 productions concert success celebration…CHEERS!" they all yelled out the same time in the end, Naruto just stood there unmoving, his empty eyes can only watch as the others enjoyed themselves filling their stomach with delicious delicacies that are prepared on the table for them. Half of the girls are chatting while the other half are either eating or laughing, he only have one thing to do right now and he knows damn well that it will keep him sane, he pulls out his ipod and putting on his headphones and playing Air on the G-string by J.S Bach.

He is quickly immersed by the music, the sound of violins singing gracefully somehow eases his heart, his mind is now calm he is at peace. He opened a lone eye to see the scene in front of him, the smiling faces of young and beautiful girls and the sound of them happily chatting with each other, ignoring the fact that his grandpa has been taking dirty looks unknown to them. He closed his eyes and sit down on a nearby chair and tap his feet into beat with the music in his ears, he can see it now…

The passion that he once has, the same one that he lost years ago… to create a music that speaks… a lone boy dreamed of being the best and only realized that he isn't. He can't forget the expression on his face that day, knowing why he is so useless… his parents are dead and his grandfather is busy with his work.

A boy 12 years of age what can he do?

Naruto sighed deeply, and that frown quickly turned into a smile, Jiraiya noticed this and smiled too, he might not be with him these past few years… but he is glad that his grandson is happy; the brat won't give mup no matter what he will achieve things once he sets his mind into it. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow as if he just remembered something; he pressed a quick dial number on his phone and spoke. A few minutes later a security came in the room with an orange bag in his hands, the bag is orange neon bright with stickers of fishcake and ramen all over it, it's quiet dirty and holes are visible, he took the bag and dropped it in front of the sitting Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as an orange bag was instantly dropped in front of him, his eyes widened even more as he recognized said bag, and he reached towards it with shaky hands. He opened the bag and dumps all of the contents to the table in front of him getting everybody's attention. Inside are some guitar picks, a pair of drum sticks, a broken flute, rosins, a notebook, and some pens.

Naruto opened the notebook and flipped through pages, he stopped at a certain page, and in that page is a picture of him playing the guitar with a huge smile on his face. He traced his fingers on it as if to grasped back some memories, behind his smiling self are a man with a blonde hair and woman with red hair, they are smiling as they watched the young boy in front of them playing the guitar.

"Hehehe… never thought I'd see them again old man… look they're smiling aren't they? They must be happy right? Ah… you perverted old toad, so you still keep them huh?" Naruto's voice is strong but his heart is crying, he refuses to cry… because he can no longer cry after what happened 3 years ago…

The day his parents died

The girls' attentions are on him, they stopped talking or laughing, the tense atmosphere in the air preventing them to say anything. Uncomfortable with the atmosphere Jiraiya coughed,

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?"

Everybody did just that, Naruto rose from his seat and stands beside Jiraiya.

"Everyone this is Naruto Namikaze, 16 years old… my grandson. And he carries the fate of our company, in the future his "name" will be producer."

1

Wait for it…

2

3

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

There we go

Naruto let go of Jiraiya's hand that currently is resting on his shoulder, "Okay, tell me that I'm dreaming so that I can wake up from this horrible dream."

"No you're not dreaming."

"Shit."

The others are shocked as well; this blonde boy is the producer's grandchild and will be the future producer? What a shocking revelation, the blonde boy just stood there unmoving and a blank expression on his face. How can he be so calm? Doesn't this bother him?

Well ladies to tell you the truth, he fainted while standing up, his mind has shut down a couple of seconds earlier, and of course this bothers him. Who wouldn't faint when your grandfather said that you'll be taking over his business later on when he retired one day?

**Thump!**

So much for Isaac N's discovery

"Uuuuh… where am I? Ouch! What hit me, a truck?" looking around Naruto saw the face of his grandfather grinning at him, his expression turned grim as he saw that look, regardless he'll ask anyway.

"Please…. In the name of Jesus Christ tell me that this is a dream…."

"Sorry brat this is reality."

"…. I knew it."

No you didn't

"Nobody asks you…"

"Who are you speaking to?"

"… No one, anyway can you please tell me why do I have to take over this company once you retired? Can't you just you know ask somebody else?" Naruto asked with a grim expression on his face, why of all people it has to be him? The old white haired pervert gave him a long sigh,

"If I could just find a random stranger to continue my job in the first place, I wouldn't go through all the trouble of bringing you here brat. And besides there are not much people these days that want to become a producer at an idol company anyway."

His grandfather's words make sense, who could he asks? After all he is the pervert's only family, asking a stranger to manage the company suddenly would be trouble for both the pervert and the poor sod. Seeing that he is in a different room he asked Jiraiya an obvious question,

"So, where are the others?"

"Outside, come just see them they have a lot of potential to become a great idol."

They both went out of the room to find the group of girls sitting down on their seats their face says that they demand an explanation. Jiraiya looked at where Naruto stands, only to find him gone, 'Naruto you traitor come back here!'

After a loooooong explanation about this and that, the girls immediately understood the explanation. Basically, Naruto Namikaze grandson of Jiraiya Namikaze, is to be the producer and manager of 765 pro when Jiraiya retired or pass away, the boy is stubbornly good at giving reasons why he do not want to be a producer, things like 'I am still a student.', 'I do not know how to do such things like managing a bunch of idols.', and the best 'I'm too young for this shit, somebody bring a homeless guy over here.'.

The first one is okay, the second one not so convincing since he was the one who helped his teachers at school to organize the classroom and other stuffs, the third one is just him being him, an asshole in the form of a young rich handsome man. Eventually, Naruto said that he will be a producer IF he finds it interesting, unknown to the girls of course.

Speaking of the girls, I haven't introduced you guys to them haven't I? Well let's see…

First we have Amami Haruka, a girl who is a nice and caring. She is well known as being kind and considerate of her… err idolmates… but she is so clumsy that she trips on her own two feet, which a lot of guys find kind of cute.

Next we have the currently selling super idol with a dynamite body, Hoshi Miki. The girl is known to refer herself using third person instead of 'I' or 'me', she have a well proportioned body that her idolmates envy, unknown to her of course. She loves to tease girls with large forehead.

And the energetic, hype reincarnate, Takatsuki Yayoi. The girl is all smile and marshmallows, cheerful attitude that might be too cheerful for some guys out there.

Watch out Sasuke

Anyway, on top of that we have the singing genius, Kisaragi Chihaya. A beautiful tall ice queen, but lacking somewhere in her physic, if you know what I mean.

The little demon idol, Minase Iori. Bitch please, I'll make Kyuubi appear on this fic and that'll show you who's the demon, well it'll be a devil if Kyuubi is PMSing. Large forehead, check. Bossy attitude, Check. Stuffed bunny doll, check. Loli appearance, check… did I miss anything?

A clerk? Or secretary? Otonashi Kotori. Helps the current president on organizing stuffs.

And finally we have the tidy and lovely Hagiwara Yukiho. She is the shy type, and from what Naruto heard her shyness is quiet extreme… a little bit extreme than just passing out on the spot isn't that right Hinata?

Now that he had recall the names of his future slaves- I mean business partners, he picked out his phone and buried his face into it… not literally of course. Amami Haruka saw this and giggled softly but Naruto manage to heard it, he peered out from his phone and asks,

"What?"

Smooth….

"Um, you have the same expression when you are in the audience earlier" she said a little bit nervously.

"I see… I have to take pictures of my face once in a time…" Naruto mumbled the rest to himself, so he was right, their eyes did met after all. And what's more she is right in front of him, was he supposed to get excited?

"I need to ask you something; even if you are the future producer do you have any skills in managing an idol?" Dekorin (Iori) ask rudely at the young man, Naruto stared at her with a blank expression, much to her annoyance.

"Didn't I say before that I have no talents in managing? If you find that quiet disturbing then I'll be the big man and apologize," He gave her an honest and sincere smile and bowed his head deeply, "I'm sorry that your forehead somehow disturbs your hearing Minase-san."

"WAH- GRRRRRR….." Iori growled at naruto with a bright crimson face. Much to the other's amusement.

Kisaragi Chihaya stepped forward and said, " I think it would be best is an outsider didn't talk about being a producer like it's so simple, I don't really think it's that cushy of a job to be a producer." She said sternly, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

But he didn't say that being a producer is an easy job… he said that he has no talent in managing or being a producer in the first place.

"I'm sorry that you were born with a hearing disability Kisaragi-san." He smiles and bow down deeply.

"Wah= how dare you!"

Deciding to stop a conflict from happening, Kotori intervened, "Now, now I'm sure that Naruto-san is just joking Chihaya-san."

"I'm not."

She ignored it

A ringing voice came from Kotori's pocket, her phone is ringing, she picks up the phone and pressed a button,

"Hello this is 765 Production's Otonashi speaking- eh?... EHHHH- HOLD ON! PLEASE WAIT!"

Beep beep…. F*ck.

"What's wrong Kotori-san?" Haruka asked with concern evident in her face.

Kotori began rummaging through her hand bag, "It's… A-ah!" she opens her laptop to find a very tight thing… a schedule guys don't get the wrong idea.

"Today at 9:00, for only 30 seconds… is the advertisement for the new song's….. LIVE RECORDING?!"

All the girls went to panic mode, "Eh?! Why is such an important thing…?"

Kotori rubbed her neck sheepishly, "This scheduler's been acting up lately, and when I looked at it yesterday there was nothing on it… sorry." Her face turned serious once more, "A-Anyway, we need to get ready right now!"

Naruto looked at his watch, "There is still about 15 minutes more, so it should be fine right?"

No it's not

"And how do you know?"

… Touché

"Naruto-kun, stop talking to yourself and help us!"

Forget panic, the girls are going into chaos mode right now, Naruto grinned softly and thought, 'This might be more interesting than I thought…' the girls are all over the place trying to find their uniforms and tampons- I mean stuffs.

"Is it really this much of a problem?" Naruto ask loudly, but his questioned comes back unanswered.

"My costume, which one was it again?"

"Ehh?! Where is the zipper?!"

Seriously?

"Wait a sec- my buttons are all gone?!"

Okay what the fuck?

"Ah- Iori-chan that's my trunks~!" so the forehead girl's hearing isn't the only thing affected by her forhead… hmm… that may be a problem.

"Uwaah… this skirt is too big for me…" that Skirt would totally fit just fine in chouji's hips.

"I need to practice my singing, aah~ aah~" A genius they say…

"Can someone please zip up my back~ auuhhh…" Naruto wisely back away.

"I'll help you Yukiho-cha- Guffo!" Jiraiya went soaring outside the door, he has to admit it was pretty damn funny.

"Even if it's you producer, Yukiho is still afraid of men!" Iori scolds him.

How funny, a producer getting scolded by his own idol… how satisfying. The situation got worse by the second, the girls began to panic even more and it's getting out of control.

"Look here everyone!" A loud booming voice come from the door frame, we can see Jiraiya with a bandage on his cheeks but still smiling making him looked like a retarded gecko.

**Flash**

"Naruto stop taking pictures!"

"But I didn't." He said so in a gentlemanly fashion.

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Take a deep breath first, there's no need to panic we doit like we normally do. To start… the costumes with sizes that don't fit, use a pin or gum tape for the time being, your back shouldn't be on screen. Otonashi-kun get everyone's makeup."

"O-Okay."

The pervert continued, "Let's see… for the location, the roof should be fine. There's a bit of breeze today too, your hair blowing accentuate your good looks." Grin, "As a bonus for the audience, we'll give them a huge fan service… hehehe."

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted out loudly.

Jiraiya turned to miki and said, "Miki-kun that outfit suites you, your fans will be ecstatic when they see you later."

No he just want to see her in a skirt, a very short skirt. Naruto looked at his grandpa with an aura that said "Can I please go home now?"

Just like the winds of the north, his question drifted away quickly.

Then let's start the show! 1." The girls did their magic on camera, Jiraiya stands there with a satisfied smile on his face, whereas Naruto is currently talking on the phone with someone,

"Yes, I promise I'll visit when I have the time… but not this week, please I've been there like 3 days ago… you fell down the well again?! Sigh… well I'll talk to you later, bye." He put his phone where it belong, his pocket.

He looked at the group of girls in front of him, they are doing it just well, and nothing could go wrong right?

Oh how wrong he was, the tape that was holding Haruka's skirt is about to fall off, if she were to continue, then entire Japan will remember her panties…

'Please don't act, please don't act, please don't act…. Grrr funk it!' he dashed forward gripping the skirt with his right hand, "Whew, just in time no? huh?- what is this aura? Hmmm…" turning forward he can see all the females' aura turned scary and is currently looking at him.

"KYAAAAAAH Naruto-kun you jerk!" Haruka ran away leaving behind a lonely lamb in the lion's den.

"I can explain? No? okay."

"The recording today went well… this, we need to tidy up by tomorrow morning." They returned to the room, said room looked like a tornado just went through it… fuck the tornados it looked as if God descended from heaven and have a mud wrestling with honey boo boo's mom instead.

They all collapse immediately saying that it's impossible for them to clean it and they're too tired to do it. They have the right to be tired, after all they used most of their energies to scold Naruto or hit him. looking at the pile of things in the room, Naruto grabbed a towel from… somewhere and muttered,

"This should be done in 9 minutes…"

9 minutes later…

"hmmm… Ah-! The luggage I need to tidy up- eh?" Haruka woke up to find that the place ic clean and tidy, heck there's even a bar now! "This… is… all that messy luggage…"

The others began waking up too, except for Miki, they scan around the place to find the sleeping form of Naruto Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun? Hmm? That's…" she wondered aloud, Kotori approached them and said,

"Naruto-kun cleaned up saying that he was bored and there is nothing for him to do, and also that he blamed the producer for keeping him here making him unable to watch his anime at home so as forgiveness, he let him have a bar here." They all sweatdropped at the last comment.

"Wow so Naruto-san did all this?" Yukiho wondered in amazement, Miki nodded in agreement.

"He is so amazing ~!"

"Well… I guess he's more capable than I thought." Iori said while blushing.

"He even cleaned the room?" Chihaya asked herself.

"Now we can go and do our local business!" Yayoi cheered brightly. The boy toss and turn in his sleep and they realized that he is mumbling something.

"f() = ()^(n/2 - 1) e^(- / 2 ) 2^(-n/2) / (n/2)." He mumbled the equation in his sleep.

"Wow… he's good in cleaning and a genius…" Iori muttered to herself, the phone in Naruto's pocket started to ring, the boy woke up and pressed a button.

"Hello, who is it? Ah… it's just you, what do you want? Free food? Fine I'll meet you at my place in 999hours… oh come on, I'm sleepy another time maybe? Fine this Sunday… yeah yeah, bye… crazy ass priestess…" he mumbled the last part to himself, looking around he can see that he is the centre of attention, like any other peson would he asked,

"What?"

* * *

Some time later…

"Geeze suddenly calling me to the office is so uncool!" Naruto grumbled as he ran through the hallways and opens the door leading to his grandfather's studio. Looking inside he can see that everyone is there, standing together in front of the TV. The TV's volume began to grow louder courtesy of Miki.

"_this morning a large entertainment company 765 production's president, of the Namikaze family was hospitalized after becoming unconscious during the middle of work. It's also coming to light that 765 pro is in an enormous debt. Which Namikaze Naruto-san assumes, as the temporary president and producer."_

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

"Naruto-san is the president and producer?"

"Well there goes my dream on becoming an idol."

"Transferring."

Naruto is twitching violently on his place, picking up his phone, he dial a number,

"Hellio, did you see the news?... don't laugh you asshole! Bring me Sai or Yamato-taichou right now… I said don't laugh! Geeze…" he rubbed his temples in irritation, things are going south and cold… he needs some fire to warm it up, looking at the skies above he shouted,

"YOU FUCKING OLD PERVERT!"

**A/N: whew there you go fellas, first chapter, I'll try to update soon, do please review and favorite. Thanks.**


	2. As a producer

**Naruto and idolmaster crossover**

**Chapter 2: As a producer…**

**Idolm ster Naruto-san!**

**I do not own Naruto or idolmaster! **

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a naruto and idolmaster crossover, hope you guys enjoy it and thank you. I am not a good English speaker so better expect a few or a lot of grammar error, ooc naruto, mostly follows idolmaster break! This is the second chapter and will be a bit boring if you do not understand my humor, I apologize if you find it boring. **

"So let me get this straight, Jiraiya-sama is at the hospital right now due to an accident and he 'persuades' you into becoming a temporary president and producer or maybe even a future president, so now you have to take care a bunch of idols that you find troublesome… and your friends makes fun of you in the process?"

Yamato Senju, Naruto's late grandmother's nephew ask him while rubbing his temples. The boy in question is now sitting behind his grandfather's desk while peering over his phone with a blank stare.

"Yup"

"And you called me here why exactly?" Yamato ask his bored stricken relative tiredly.

Naruto gave him a weird look, "Do you think that I am fine with this? At first the pervert told me that I'll be future producer which I later come to agree, and now he wants me to become a temporary producer and president of a big company? I hope that the pervert's life ruined by the second he breath…" Naruto said to his uncle (?) with an impassive tone.

Yamato cringed at his nephew's (?) words, the boy can diss a man while looking elegantly and perfect at the same time. Yamato looked at his watch and looked at his nephew again,

"Then why don't you just take the job? You're good in this kind of stuffs anyway; if you were to ask your friends I'm pretty sure they will say the same thing."

Naruto stared at his uncle with a face that spelled 'Are you kidding me?' the young man closed his phone and stands to stretch his body. He took a deep sigh and said, "Don't you think I've got my own life? I've got business with the Uchihas 2 weeks from now and I promised the miko girl that I'll meet her this Sunday. And I've agreed to take the role of producer IF I find it interesting in the future anyway." He pokes his grandfather's picture on the walls wondering if they would make good firewood.

Once again Yamato sighed at his nephew's antics, he thought about it for a second and a brilliant idea comes to mind, "So why don't think of it as training then? By starting early you can gain more experience for later in the future and you can find the job interesting." Naruto considered his uncle's words and shrugged his shoulders,

"Meh I guess you're right… oh and Yamato-taichou where is Sai?"

Yamato was about to answer when a loud female scream pierced the air.

"KYAAAAAAH PERVERT!" –SLAP-

"…Never mind, let's catch the guy before he makes any more problems." Naruto said with a tired sigh.

Yamato could only nod in agreement.

* * *

_Sai Nakamura, the adopted son of Yamato Senju and currently a high school boy at the 2__nd__ year, he was going to follow his father to meet with Ouji-sama in his grandfather's office but he found himself in a maze of hallways. It took him exactly 6.42 seconds to realize that he was lost, nevertheless he still smiles. He noticed that despite being a big company the building did not have that many employees, he only saw the security police, some operators, janitors and electric men._

_He thought about it for a while, why didn't he ask them which way to go to the president's office in the first place? he turned back planning to ask for direction but finds it too troublesome to walk through, so he just went along with the flow and let the hallway lead him wherever it want. He walked and walked until it came to a point where he heard girls talking inside a room._

"_Hey hey, deko-chan! See this Miki grew bigger again! Miki's now 83 cm!"_

"_Wha!- impossible… grrr just you watch Miki I'll catch up to you someday!"_

"_Mah mah don't fight guys, anyway come quickly or we'll be late, Naruto-kun is still talking with his guest at the president's office now, he'll finish in a couple of minutes so don't talk."_

"_Hai hai Kotori-san!"_

_Sai heard the girls talking from the other side, he thought they might know where the office is, so without thinking he went in… _

_The female's changing room that is._

"_Excuse me, can you please direct me to where the president's office is?..."_

…

…

…

…

"_KYAAAAAAH PERVERT!" –SLAP-_

"And that's how it is." Sai ended his tale from earlier while nursing his burning cheeks as he sat down seiza position on the floor. The girls are glaring daggers at him especially Iori. Kotori laughed sheepishly while Yamato sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hmmm… I see, So Sai mind telling me why didn't you noticed that freakishly huge sign that literally say 'Female's changing room' at the door?" Naruto ask his kneeling cousin with his eyes never leaving his phone.

"In order to proceed with the scene I must do it, it's a part of the script here…"

"Oh yeah, well anyway what are you doing here?" Naruto quickly changed the subject and asks Sai another question much to the other's confusion.

"Father said that he'll be visiting you in Jiraiya-sama's workplace and I took the chance to deliver you this letter from Kiba-san." He stands up and reached for a white envelope from his shirt pocket before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto opened the letter with care trying not to damage it; it's become a habit of his to open letters as well as reading them.

_Dear whiskers,_

_Fuck you._

_Kiba._

_P.S: I mean it_

"Well that was concise." He tore the paper into pieces and throws it into the dustbin.

"I'm sorry that I do not have a reward for you right now Sai, it'll have to wait once I return home." He told boy with an apologetic glance.

Sai just smiled and bowed curtly, "No, serving you is already a pleasure of mine Ouji-sama."

The girls are not that surprised, well he is the grandson of the president of Entertainment Company. So he must be rich like a prince or something, just look at him, good looks, noble aura, but the guy's an asshole, unknown to them of course.

Naruto flicked the other boy's forehead and raised a finger, "Say that again and I'll forbid from working for me ever again." As soon as he said those words Sai's carefree eyes immediately widened and he kneeled on the ground like a knight to his King.

"Oh please forgive this mortal servant of yours Ouji-sama, being not be able to serve you means death to me or even worse, divine punishment."

The others sweatdropped, at the display of 'loyalty' coming from the black haired boy.

Naruto's eyes twitched violently and said, "Sai, I really mean it, or would you like be rewarded by an early retirement instead?"

Said boy turned back to normal and smiled, "Of course not Naruto-dono."

Looking at the girls, Naruto saw the expressions on their faces. Some are pure shock, amazement, confusion, but mostly screamed 'WHAT THE FUCK'. Pointing his finger on the black haired boy and the boy's father he introduced them,

"Well girls, the smiley boy here is Sai Nakamura while the guy next to him is his father, Yamato Senju, Sai is a cousin of mine. They are not related by blood but they're family, and please forgive the guy's earlier encounter with you guys it was an accident, right Sai?"

"Yes, it most certainly is Ouji- I mean Naruto-dono."

SMILE

"Well that's that we'll be going now Naruto take care." Yamato said to his nephew before leaving the scene with his son following from behind. Naruto approached Kotori and said,

"Kotori-san, I'll be visiting my grandfather at the hospital, please take care of things here for me while I'm gone. And if there is any private call for me please kindly tell them that I'm busy for the rest of the week and unable to attend meetings. Thank you." With that he left, Haruka is amazed at the tone he's using its so much different than the one he often used maybe that's producer mode or something.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun."

The boy left for the main exit…

Big mistake

"Hey it's Naruto Namikaze, let's asks him some questions!"

"Namikaze-san is it true that you'll be taking over 765pro in a few years?"

"Are you really a high school student?"

"What are your thought on all of these events that occurred recently?"

Naruto forgot that he is a celebrity now; he reached for his pockets to find a metal whistle. He brought the whistle to his mouth and quickly blows. Security polices surrounds him in an instant preventing the media from reaching, not wanting to waste any time, he quickly run towards the exit where a black sedan with the license plate 'KNH 11' was waiting for him.

"Whew thank you so much for picking me up Shino." Naruto breathed in relief.

The driver, Shino Aburame, just gave a hat salute and said, "Do not worry Namikaze-Sama it is my pleasure that I can help you in your time of need." Shino is wearing a black suit with a matching sunglasses, his hair is swept back and his driver hat on his head.

Naruto twitched at the use of honorifics, it's the way his friends use to tease him, because of how he acted back in middle school and the fact that he is rich didn't help either. He finds it embarrassing especially when his female friends said it; they would always call him 'Ouji-sama', 'Naru-tou', 'Naruto-sama' or even 'Maestro.'.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, aren't you?"

"So will the others Namikaze-sama, so will the others."

"Sigh… well take me to the hospital please, I need to visit the old pervert." He waved his hands to Shino; the driver nodded and hit the gas. The trip was quiet with only Naruto who does the talking on his phone, they've reached the hospital and Naruto noticed a few stares directed on him from nearby passersby

"Hey isn't that Naruto Namikaze the temporary President for 765pro?"

"Yeah what is he doing here?"

"Probably to visit his Grandfather, because the news said that he got an accident this morning."

"I see… must be pretty lucky to be him huh? He got to meet Haruka-chan every day, fuu I'm so jealous."

Those are the guys.

"Hey look at that hottie over there."

"Kyaaah he's so cute, look at those eyes of his."

"Hmm hmm, he's so hot…"

And those are the girls.

Not wanting to be talked about anymore, Naruto walked briskly towards the hospital, inside he went to the receptionist and asked for his grandfather's room and saying that he was there to visit the man. The nurse on duty is still young, about 19 years of age, and like many other young females out there she can't keep her composure when talking to the blonde.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Jiraiya Namikaze is in?"

"E-eh? We-well he's in room 303, I'll show you the way."

O/O

?

And so the nurse escorts him to his grandfather's room, he went inside to see that the man is reading a porn magazine. Naruto cautiously approached him careful trying to not make any noise and throws the TV remote hitting the pervert square on his head.

"GYAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU BRAT?!"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Cheeky brat… anyway how do you like it?"

Naruto's hand slowly reached for the potted cactus plant on the desk…

"NO WAIT! Please hear me out!"

Naruto looked at the man with a face that says 'Explain or I'll shove your balls down your throat.'

"Sigh… the reason I'm making you producer is that I thought that it will be better if you were the one to take care of them, I'm getting old it's tiring for me and I know that you still want to take part in the entertainment industries right?" Jiraiya noticed that the boy tensed as soon as he said the last part.

Naruto's expression hardened and cold, his charming blue eyes now looked as if it could freeze you just by looking at you. He relaxed his breathing and released a huge sigh…

"Sigh… I know that I can't hide things from you Old man… sure I'll take the job, but you better help me or I'll flunk out even if you have to beg me on your knees." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Jiraiya smiled and nods his head, "Thank you, so the first thing that you're going to do is…

* * *

Naruto's eye is twitching like crazy

"Advice number one, use Naruto Namikaze's former office." His voice is shaking as he spoke, the book he's holding on to is gripped harder by the second his eyes twitch.

"Hmm? What's with this lower tier office?" Iori asked out in horror her face is evident with pure disbelief. The place isn't as fancy as the previous one but it's not that ugly in the first place. The building is three storeys tall with signboards marking it as 765pro office.

"Mah mah, it's not that bad Deko-chan, and why did you have an office in the first place Naruto?" Miki asked the twitching blonde.

Naruto stopped twitching for a moment and answered, "Well, most of grandpa's friends are also producers who have their own idols; if you know Yukie Fujikaze she has been using this office in her early career as an actress." All eyes went wide at the revelation, Haruka being the most shocked one at the fact that the Yukie Fujikaze used this office asked.

"Are you serious?! Yukie Fujikaze herself used this office?"

"Well yeah, Nee-chan has always used this place every time she has to meet with grandpa and her producer."

"Nee-chan?! You know her personally?" Even Chihaya was surprised.

"Yup"

"Wow… Naruto-kun is so amazing ne?" Yayoi asked cheerfully, Yukie Fujikaze is the top wanted actress all across over Japan, she is most known for her Princess gale movie and she does a few recording of her singing. But unfortunately, she retired 2 months ago and if they heard it correctly Naruto said that he was visiting somebody 2 months ago.

"No I didn't."

…Shut up.

"Umm… Naruto-kun?" Apparently Kotori still isn't used with Naruto talking to himself. He flipped the instruction manual made by his grandfather and his eyes comically widened as he saw the next page,

"That useless perverted old man… I'll send him to God's kingdom when the time is right." Naruto gave Kotori the book and she read it out loud,

"Advice number two, all personnel are to move and live in Naruto Namikaze's mansion."

…

…

…

…

"whaaaaaaaat!" lower case this time guys.

All eyes are on Naruto in the instant, said boy gave them a blank look.

"What?"

"You have a mansion? Just what are you hiding from us?" Iori asked bewilderedly.

"If I were to tell you that I'm your father would you be surprised?"

They ignored him

"Eh…? Naruto have a mansion? Where is it?" Miki asked the other blonde while looking around.

"It… it's impossible living with a guy… I'll bury myself in a hole!" Yukiho manage to get inside a halfway dug a hole in a millisecond.

'Just where did she find a shovel in the first place anyway? Man, girls sure are weird.' Naruto thought plainly to himself.

Kotori clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, "Well then, Naruto-san do you mind taking us to your residence?"

They saw that Naruto is already talking on his phone, "Hello Shino? It's me again… I need you to pick me up near my old office you know the one in central?.. yes I'm having guests right now… and tell Kiba that I'll shove a cat up his ass later… bye and please make it quick…" he closed his phone, "You were saying something Kotori-san?"

The female gave him an uneasy smile, "N-No never mind." After waiting a couple of minute, a black limousine with a golden fox symbol on its hood parked in front of them. A black haired teen with a black suit went out of the driver's seat and greeted them.

"Good morning Namikaze-dono and friends, your ride is here please let me help you." The boy opened the passenger's seat for them to enter. The interior of the vehicle is larger than what they thought; there is a mini freezer, a wine container and a stereo player.

For Iori this is normal but for the others this is a lot to take, the owner of said ride is just sitting there drinking expensive wine like a prince, now they could see where the name Ouji-sama came from.

The ride was quiet with Naruto taking sips from his wine and the others listening to music from the stereo, they reached their destination and they couldn't stop their jaws from touching the ground. In front of them is a large palace like mansion, the main gate is golden yellow with spiral designs and the house itself is ginormous.

Naruto pressed some numbers on the security pad on the gate to open said gate; they walked past the gates towards the entrance of the building. There are cars parked and some motor cycle as well outside, Ferrari enzo, Ninja Kawasaki 300 abs… it's safe to say that he lived a rich life.

The insides of the mansion is fancy and large, the living room is large with a portable fire place and a home theatre system, a swimming pool at the back and a courtyard, a study place, kitchen and dining room that looked like a fancy restaurant, and a garden. Looking at the awestricken girls, Naruto said, "Well now that we're here let me explain the rules, do not shout in the study and please do not run in the halls, there is a big bath on the left wing near the rooms. Everyone is free to pick their own rooms and dinner will be held at 6:00pm, and if you guys wanted to swim please do not forget to use the towels. My room is in the attic upstairs if you have any question please find me there or in my study."

With that he left the girls to explore the place, the girls are lead by Naruto's butler Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter who is a maid, Ayame Ichiraku. "This is the left wing of the house, please press the purple button on your rooms if you need me or father, please enjoy your stay and good luck on your practices." Ayame, the maid giggled out, Haruka and Yayoi find their rooms' immediately, with their room being next to each other.

"Ne ne, Haruka-chan do you want to take a look at the pool with me? C'mon let's ask Chihaya-san too!" Yayoi asked her friend cheerfully, Haruka agreed and left with her to Chihaya's room. They knocked on the door waiting for Chihaya to open,

"Hey Chihaya-san~ do you want to go with us?" Yayoi's voice called out to inside the room, the door was opened and Chihaya agreed,

"Sure why not?"

They went to the kitchen first, the living room and finally the pool. Looking at the time it's already 1:00pm and Naruto said that they must meet him in the living room. So they gathered the others and went together to the living room.

Naruto is sitting on his couch with his face resting on his knuckles; his left hand is holding a book with the title 'The tale of the gutsy ninja'. He was surprised when his grandfather said that he wrote it, he didn't believe it considering that the man like to write that smut of his.

He can heard the sound of footsteps and girls talking coming from the hallways, he closed his book and put it in a nearby bookshelf and take a seat in his chair once again.

"Well now that you're all here, Kotori-san will explain the details." He gestured his hands towards Kotori, who nodded her head.

"Ok girls, as you all know you'll be living here from now on. Naruto-kun is kindly enough to let us use his… residence until further notice. From here to the studio it'll take a 3 minute walk and food will be prepared by Naruto-kun himself and Ayame-san.

If everyone lives together, it'll reduce the travelling expenses going to school and back. And the food expenses, from now on it'll come from Naruto-kun and Ayame-san will help with the cooking."

"Ayame-nee, how much money do I have on my bank account again?" the young man asks the smiling maid with his blank face.

The woman giggled and said, "Well the one on your secondary bank account is about 70,000,000 while the one in the tertiary account is exactly 20,000,000. In total you have 90,000,000, why do you ask Naruto-sama?"

The girls' expressions shouldn't be mentioned here

"Well please ask Neji to provide me 6 bank accounts with their respective names, and divide the money into those accounts please."

The girls' are taken back from this, why did he go this far for someone he just met yesterday? They haven't even accepted him as their producer yet. Haruka quickly decline,

"N-No Naruto-san you can't do that! We'll be fine without the money, and we can cook our own food so there's no need to do such things."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin, "Well I know that you'll say that but no, the money that I'm giving you guys is for your daily needs or just entertainment and pleasure. What you do with them is up to you, and it'll be easier this way if you guys are ever low on budget." Naruto said as a matter of fact-ly.

The young boy turned his direction facing the other side, "And I'm your producer now, even if you do not accept me as one I'll still become your producer even if you hate it. And you can think of repaying them by doing a good job at what you're doing, so please accept it, consider it a gift from me for living here; I need people to entertain me anyway."

They swear that his face reddened as he turned around.

Miki smiled, "Thank you sooooo much Naruto!"

"Umm, thank you so much Naruto-kun~" Yayoi hugged Miki to which the other girl kindly accept.

"W-Well if you put it that way, then I suppose its okay for me to take your gift. Humph." Its Iori's first time from receiving a gift from a guy dammit!

"Thank you very much Naruto-san, but this still doesn't prove that you're our producer yet." Chihaya said coldly. But hey at least she didn't reject it.

"T-Thank you V-Very much Naruto-san…" Yukiho stuttered out shyly while holding the hem of her skirt.

Seeing as her friends has agreed, Haruka smiled and nodded, "Yes, we will try our best and make the company the best one in the world! Thank you Naruto-san."

"Hmm… I see, oh and your belongings have just recently arrived, you can gather them at the gates outside, I'll help carrying the things later I need to do something first." The girls bowed and left to pick their own stuff.

"Aah.. Naruto-kun is so kind no? He even gave us allowance of our own!" Yayoi exclaimed happily to Miki who nodded.

"Mm mm, Naruto is really kind… and we get 15,000,000 ryo to use for shopping and stuffs." Miki raised her hands in a banzai formation.

"Mah mah, remember to use the money wisely okay girls?" Kotori asked the two girls.

"Hai!"

When they reached the gates they can see boxes piled next to each other, they went closer to recover their belongings from the boxes.

"Aah… its Miki's uniform!"

"My cute stuffed animal dolls are here!" Apparently Iori is the type of girl who can't sleep without her toys.

"Oh no… some of these are broken." How sad Chihaya-san.

"Waii… it's my clothes~" Yayoi happily cheered.

"I see that you girls' have your stuffs already, here let me help you carry some." Naruto, who have just recently arrived, bent down to carry one of the boxes. Haruka not wanting to trouble the boy bent down to stop him.

"There's no need to do that Naruto-san, I can- Kyah!"

**Crash**

Haruka, being the clumsy girl she is, trips as soon as she stepped closer. Naruto's instincts react immediately, he dropped the box carefully and dash towards the falling Haruka and hold her in a shoulder embrace.

"Are you okay? You need to be careful…" Haruka was entranced for a second, his electric blue eyes are close to hers, and he holds her in his arms. She can feel his breathing trickled her face making it grow red by the second.

And please do remember that they are being watched by the others.

"Oh what happened here…. Fufufufu" Yayoi giggled teasingly, Naruto immediately let go of Haruka who turned away and blushed. He tilted his face in confusion when he saw Yayoi laughing.

"UWAAAH! You pervert!" do I really have to say who say this?

"N-No nothing happened right Naruto-san?" Haruka panically asked Naruto who responded,

"But you almost trip, so I- GUFFFOO!"

"UWAAAAH! Naruto-san you jerk!"

Haruka ran away covering her crimson blushing face, the young boy is now face first on the hard ground

"Huh… what did I do?"

Dense…

"I'm not."

"C'mon Naruto help us carry this box~!"

"Okay coming!" the boy shrugged it off.

4 minutes later…

"Whew and that's the last of it, are you girls thirsty? I'll ask Ayame-nee to prepare some refreshment for us." The girls nodded and Naruto head to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Advice number three, immerse yourself on polishing ores.

The stereo in the study began playing; it's Air on the G-string by J.S Bach.

He grabbed can of rock polisher and a towel, he carefully spray some liquid polisher on the piece of mineral andwiped it gently with the piece of white cloth on his other hand. The music on the backgrounds plays enhancing his hearing and concentration. He love Bach, Beethoven and Mozart, he constantly listen to them when drinking tea or reading a book.

Beside his desk is a guitar case, he looked at it for a few seconds and chuckled to himself. The guitar is like a reminder of him and his parents, they gave it to him when he was seven making him interested on it and want to play it. He put away his cleaning materials and ores back in place and cleaning the desk with a dirty rag.

"Hmmm… should I play or not… meh I guess I'll try."

"Oh… so your hobby is really polishing ores and listening to classical music, are you really 16?"

"Gahh… Kotori-san where did you came from?" he said in his monotone voice

"You're not surprised aren't you?"

"…"

"Well, Ayame-san said that dinner will be ready but they are currently practicing now on the studio. Can you please get them while I bring the tea to the table?" Kotori asked Naruto politely. He grabbed his guitar and nodded,

"Well sure, I'll do that then."

He walked to the studio which is located somewhere near the study, his eyes twitched as he saw a couple of cardboard boxes lined up messily on the hallways,

"At least arrange your things…" he grumbled to himself.

He opened the door without knocking, and he saw that the girls are practicing with their songs and dance moves. His personal stuffs like music instruments are at the very back corner of the room, Haruka notice him entering the room and greeted him,

"Ah hello Naruto-san, what can we do for you?"

Chihaya's expression worsened when she saw him and so did his.

'What's wrong with that girl…' he bitterly thought to himself.

"Kotori-san said that dinner is…"

"We understand, tell her that we'll be there in ten minutes." Chihaya cut him off to his annoyance.

Naruto walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a stool he positioned himself and opened his guitar case. His guitar is wooden brown in color with the name 'Naruto' on it. It is custom made and despite from not being used, it looked brand new. Haruka walked towards him and asked,

"Oh, so you can play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I learned when I was seven. My parents gave it to me and long story short this thing and me go waaaay back." He said while tuning it for a while.

"Ne, Naruto-kun what music can you play?" Yayoi asked the young blonde, her questioned caught the others' attention and thus surrounding him in circles.

Naruto scratched his chin with his free hands, "Hmmm… I know a couple of Bach and Mozart…. But I'll use a song that I've been using for a while." He took a deep breath and slowly.

**(Play Final Fantasy 13 Hope's theme.)**

The girls couldn't help but be amazed at his skills, when he played the guitar it gave them this calm and warm aura. He skillfully picks the strings with his fingers and closed his eyes for better concentration.

Chihaya was entranced by the music she's listening, she likes to listen to classical music but this is different. She can feel his emotion being shown through the music, his silent cry joined with the atmosphere unknown to them.

Time seems to have slowed when he flipped his hair backwards and they swear that he saw him smiling slightly. Their faces reddened when they saw him smile, yes even Chihaya's too.

He finished his songs and opened his eyes, only to find 6 girls with red faces staring at him. tilting his head to his side he asked,

"What?"

I've said but here it goes, smooth…

"N-No nothing, A-Anyway dinner, y-yeah dinner!" Haruka exclaimed and proceed to walk out of the room briskly.

"U-Um! D-dinner!" Yayoi's crimson face nodded in agreement and leave after Haruka with the others following behind them.

"Did they like it…? I guess I have got rusty after all…" He sighed dejectedly.

* * *

The next day

"Yawn… in the end I couldn't sleep at all…" Naruto yawned loudly as he walked down the hallways to dining room. He and the others were about to have breakfast and leave for school. As he reached the dining room he heard a scream coming from Iori,

"Wh-What the?! Isn't that the front of the office?!" She shouted while carrying a bowl of rice over to the table, I looked towards the direction she's looking at, apparently Chihaya and Haruka are surrounded by the reporters back at the office.

"_Chihaya-san, Haruka-san! What do you think of these events recently?" a reporter shoved his mike towards their faces._

"_Hu… eh…. Um-" Haruka looked confused and unsure of what to say, Chihaya isn't used to talk to stranger so she's having a hard time too._

"Mah, I've told them to be careful when they went out." Kotori muttered for all to hear.

"Uwaaah, what should we do…? They're surrounded." Miki said worriedly.

Naruto froze and charge for the gate immediately after shouting, "Ayame-nee, I'm going!" it's rare for them to see the guy this worried; after all he has always been stoic and calm.

"Ah! Wait Naruto-kun!" Kotori's words fall on deaf ears.

Naruto ran towards the front door with incredible speed, the distance between the dining room and the front door is quiet far, but due to his healthy physics running that far isn't that tiring. He hopped on his motorcycle and wears his helmet, road safety is important after all.

He ride with his bike into the scene, on the road he couldn't help but think, 'The pervert owe me one for this… and as their producer I'll be damn to let that happened.' He is approaching the scene; he can see a crowd of camera men and photographer surrounding somebody.

No doubt that, that somebody is Haruka and Chihaya, parking his bike on the side of the road he approached the crowd with his business face. When Naruto use his business face, he is serious nothing can stop him from doing his own thing, this technique has been use when he talks to his grandfather's guest and sometimes his own teacher.

"Okay, can all of you please leave?" he blocked the media with his arms stretched out, his face showing no emotion and remain impassive, some of the people actually sweat when they saw him.

"Naruto-san…" Haruka managed to sigh out in surprise and relief.

"…?!" Even Chihaya is surprised to see him right here.

Back at his house the other girls are having a conversation of their own, "Hey, he came on TV!" what a strange way to say it Iori-san.

"I wonder what he plans to say…" Kotori wondered aloud.

"Oh, the person in question is here!" one of the reporters exclaimed in delight.

"What do you plan to do from here on…" Another one asked the stoic blonde.

"Yesterday I… When I went to the hospital I asked the president, "Why did you want him to succeed you?" and then he said, "When the others choose the nicest toy as a kid, he'd pick it up and change it to something new, something that someone would definitely find interesting and beautiful.

And so, the president says that he can turn any rough material into a crown of gold that everyone wants to have. If it's him, he can be entrusted with you guys, is what the president said!"

"To make us…" Iori started.

"Into a crown of gold…" Miki finished.

At the scene, Naruto is having a hard time, he is struggling to keep his temper in check he didn't want to snap out here and cause a scene,

'Seriously… where is Lee when you need him?' he thought bitterly to himself.

"It's impossible from a high school student like you right?"

After hearing that Naruto laughed, a laugh created as if he just heard a joke. He laughed for a good 3 seconds getting weird stares from both the media and the girls.

"Impossible? No, when you're me doing the impossible is possible. I may not liked the idea of having to take care of this company at first but now I see, I see that this is an interesting thing to do, both for me and some of my friends somewhere in the city. And doing the impossible is interesting no?" he gave them a snarkiest grin.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm not the type of person to do thing half assed-ly. So I will transform these girls into the brightest stars that you could find in the whole world." With that said, the crowd dispersed and left the three young teenagers alone.

"Thank you once again Naruto-san, you've saved us." Haruka bowed her head while Chihaya looked away. Naruto stared at them with a blank expression and said,

"Meh, it's nothing. Anyway we better get back soon dinner is probably getting cold now, wait here I'll get my bike-!" he paused mid sentence in surprise, he looked back to where he park his bike and find said bike gone.

"My bike!"

"Excuse me; are you the owner of this bike?" A police officer tapped Naruto by the shoulder and eyed him warily.

"Yeah, what if I am?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to take your bike back to the office."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Didn't you notice the 'No parking' sign kid?" The officer sighed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that there is one?"

"I'm afraid that your reasons are not valid enough, here go to the office down town and deal with the guys over there."

What a shitty cop…

"I agree with you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"…No one, anyway can you please look this over officer-san?"

"I'm sorry kid but I can't it's my job." With that said, the officer dragged the bike with his truck.

"DAMN YOU, YOU PIG!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!"

"…. NOTHING, FORGET ABOUT IT!"

The two girls behind him could only sweatdropped at the entire exchange.

* * *

Later that night…

"Sigh…"

A soft masculine sigh echoed through the night, Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and grandson of Jiraiya Namikaze the currently 'bedridden' president of 765pro.

Is having a tired time on…. Writing his song.

What surprised that the guy actually makes his own song? Well don't be. He is currently in his study and the girls are on the living room watching the TV, peering on the piece of paper on his desk, he scan it carefully.

"So far so good…" he muttered to himself, the song is not that long it's about five minutes. The song is actually meant for a female due to the lyrics and pitch, he could try it with his guitar first tomorrow morning if he want.

Keeping his work in his business file, he put the file on his shelf and went out of the room to get himself a cup of warm coffee. We reached the kitchen and grabbed some high quality coffee powder and a strainer.

After finishing the coffee, he washed the glass and went back to his study. On the way back he accidentally bumped with a half asleep Haruka,

"Kyaah! I-I'm so sorry Naruto-san."

"No, it's my fault I should've looked where I was going."

There was an awkward silence in the air, uncomfortable with the silence he said,

"Well, continue the good work and get a good sleep. I can't have you tired tomorrow right?"

"R-Right… good night Naruto-san."

"Yeah." He waved back at the girl, seeing her form vanishing to the corridors.

"Well I probably should get some sleep myself." With that said he went to his room to catch a good night sleep.

Somewhere…

"Fufufu… looks like our Fox has made some friend isn't that right, Yuuki-kun?"

The owner of said name opened his eyes and turned away. The other guy could've sworn that he saw a small blush on the boy's cheeks as the name 'Naruto' was mentioned.

"Y-Yeah… so what?"

"Fufufufu… it'll be interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that's it for now. Next chapter will be longer I promise you that. Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated and Naruto will have a couple of hidden talents that will be revealed later on.**

**I haven't thought of any pairing and I would love to hear your thought about it, so please review and do not flame. Tell me about the chapter, whether you like it or not please say it in the review section, Thank you.**

**Justanormalboy signing out. **


	3. At work

**Naruto and idolmaster crossover**

**Chapter 3: **

**Idolm ster Naruto-san!**

**I do not own Naruto or idolmaster! **

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a naruto and idolmaster crossover, hope you guys enjoy it and thank you. I am not a good English speaker so better expect a few or a lot of grammar error, ooc naruto, mostly follows idolmaster break! This is the second chapter and will be a bit boring if you do not understand my humor, I apologize if you find it boring. **

**This chapter will have a little bit of angst and feels, please be nice guys it's my first time writing a sad scene… and a surprise for all of you at the end. Enjoy and review.**

"Fuwaaa~ mmm…. I'm so sleepy…" a half asleep Naruto Namikaze mumbled silently as he walked out of his room.

He is dressed in his school uniform, which is a buttoned up black collared shirt with a teal green long sleeved blazer with the Konoha High school symbol on its left side and a long black pants with grey sneakers to finish it off.

As he was walking in the hallways, he almost bumped into a walking Yukiho who jolts up in surprise when she saw him. giving the male a nervous look she said,

"Ummm… g-good mor-morning N-Naruto-san! –FWOOSH-" Yukiho greeted him and sprint to the bathroom to take her shower. Naruto sweatdropped as he watch the girl rush down the hallways when seeing him, he is almost like a rabid dog to her!

"Oh yeah, Hagiwara Yukiho… bad at dealing with men…" Naruto thought with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head.

He walk the halls until he reached the kitchen, inside is Kotori and Ayame who is currently preparing food for them to eat. Kotori noticed the boy and motioned him to come near her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Good morning, breakfast is ready so could you please go get Haruka-chan? She's probably at the garden." Kotori asked the blonde boy with a wink.

Naruto smiled slightly and said, "Sure."

The Namikaze mansion's garden is very beautiful; many flowers with different colors, shape, size, species, and smell are available for people to see. If Naruto was not mistaken, he remembered seeing a Rafflesia flower a couple of months back.

Orchids are decorating the grass with their beautiful colors, Rose enhance the beauty of the garden with a small number of tulips beside them. On the middle of the garden stood a lone girl with her hands on her chest, she has a smile on her face making it more beautiful by the second she blinks.

"Do re mi re do~ Whoops, was I off tune a bit there? One more try!" Haruka was practicing her vocals in the garden, she is dressed in her high school uniform, and her hair is tied with the same ribbons that she used every time she tied it.

Naruto who has just arrived on scene is careful to not make any noise so the she will not be startled. He is entranced at the… flower that is blooming in front of him. hey, he might be a bit of a jerk but he is a healthy young boy too.

'She's practicing this early in the morning?' he thought with a tilted head.

'She's still far from perfect but I can feel how serious she is right now… besides that, Haruka in a school uniform is kind of…. charming.' He thought of the last part with an impassive look.

'How can she not be cold… It's cold as heck…' Naruto thought to himself while hugging his frame for warmth.

"Hmm?" Haruka shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking down she saw the source of her problem.

"I left wearing my slippers! Uwaaah… I hope nobody saw me." I'm sorry of what the author is going to do Haruka-chan.

"Ahem… Haruka-san, Kotori-san said that breakfast is ready." Naruto told the girl with his hands in his pockets.

"Uwah! Naruto-san!"

Naruto noticed the girl's eyes moistened when he spoke to her, realizing his mistake he apologized "E..Er, sorry for surprising you. Were you practicing your singing?" He asked the girl with his normal tone.

"Y-Yeah I was…" Haruka's uncertain voice told him.

"I really love singing but I'm not as good as Chihaya-san, so…" she paused for a while.

"But… to bring back 765pro back to the lively agency it used to be, I've got to practice harder than usual, right?" Haruka said with an absolute tone, the falling leaves danced as the winds blew.

"I'm sure that you've got it tough too, Naruto-san, but let us both do our best okay?" She gave the boy a warm smile, Naruto smiled back at her.

"Whup-! Kyaaaah!"

I guess they do not call them slippers for nothing, no? And please forgive the author Haruka-chan.

"Awawawawah!"

"Watch out!"

-Thump- -Grip-

'Again?' Naruto thought to himself with Haruka falling to his chest due to her slipping from the slippers she's wearing.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I tend to slip all the time so…"

"Haruka-chaaaaan, we're almost late for school so I brought your breakfast in a bento~ it's delicious you know…." Yayoi's singsong voice called out from the distance and died down as she saw the two teenagers on their embarrassing position.

"I… I don't think that you guys should be doing th-those sort of things early in the morning…" Yukiho said shyly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hmph!" Chihaya turned away looking embarrassed.

"That looks fun, let Miki join too!" Miki said with cheerful and loud voice.

"I couldn't let my younger brothers see something like this…" Yayoi said with a troubled look.

"Pervert! Super pervert! Ultra pervert!" Iori's accusation grew by each statement.

"Wa-Wait, we can explain!" Haruka denied with a red face her arms never leaving Naruto's figure. Realizing this she immediately let go of him.

"Enough, everyone it's time for school, Haruka you too!" Chihaya turned and said to everyone.

Who died and make her leader anyway?

"U-Um Chihaya-san, this is…" Haruka tried to explain but it's no use.

Naruto just stand there with his face as blank as ever.

* * *

(At school)

"Sigh… got caught up in another mess first thing in the morning." Naruto grumbled to himself as he walks the school's hallways. People especially girls nearby giving him look of adoration and respect, he almost trip on his feet when he saw a statue of him being sculpted outside from the window.

"Sigh…. Yup, it just gets better and better…"

"Wow… its Naruto-sama…. He's so cool…" a girl has this dreamy expression on her face.

"Um… right…..? haaaa… he's so pretty.." Another girl muttered out dreamily.

"Can it get even better?"

"Oooh…. It's Namikaze-dono! Good morning Naruto-dono!" A group of boys bow their heads in respect towards the blonde boy. Naruto didn't ask for being popular, it's just that his actions were found 'respectable', 'proper' and 'perfect' by the school's society.

"Yup, it's the best day of my life." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oi, Naruto…" a treathening voice called out to him in a sing song way from his back.

"What is i-!"

Naruto duck a swipe to his left, he raised his knee to block a kick aiming for his gut. Naruto got a good look on his attacker's face, it's….

Kiba

"What the fuck Kiba?! I'll really shove a cat up your ass if you try to pull that shit one more time!" Naruto yelled to Kiba who have this scary look on his face.

"Can we talk for a second, _Producer_-san?"

"… Well fuck."

(At the boy's toilet…)

"So, you've become 765pro's president and producer now have you~?" Kiba asked with a sickening sweet smile.

"Uh… well a bunch of stuffs happened and long story short…. Here I am." Naruto said casually while shrugging his shoulders.

"HOW COME YOU GET SUCH A SLICK DEAL AND I DON'T?! "

"Maybe it's because my grandfather is the current president of said company?" Naruto tried his luck.

Kiba let out a long sigh before giving Naruto a piece of paper, "Fine then sign this." Naruto grabbed the sheet of paper from Kiba's hands and read it. It says,

"_I Namikaze Naruto agree, with respect to the idols attached to 765pro, to lay not a finger on them, nor coerce them into indecent action, and fulfill my duties as president and producer with earnest and sincere disposition, so as not betray the passion of the fans."_

_I hereby agree,_._

"Promise the entire 765pro fans that you will not do these things that are mentioned here." Kiba said with fire in his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes at the brown haired boy's antics.

"Um Kiba? These things or actions that are mentioned here are what you'll probably do if you were to somehow end up as their producer." Naruto countered smoothly.

"-Blush- S-Shut u-up! I won't do those kinds of things! You hear me?!" Kiba denied wholeheartedly.

"No, I guarantee you 100% that you'll definitely do that."

"GRRRR…. Anyway just damn sign the paper."Kiba offered Naruto a pen and the blonde boy signed the paper as if he didn't have any more choices.

"There, sheesh… anyway Kiba can I ask you a favor?"

Kiba's ears perked up at this, "Hmm… what is it?"

"Can I borrow your X box for about let's say… 2 weeks?" Naruto asked the brown haired boy.

"Why, you're rich why don't you go buy one?" Kiba asked the other boy with a confused look.

"You know Kiba, why would I buy something when I have friends who are kind enough to let me borrow their stuffs for free?" Naruto asked Kiba with an honest and sincere smile.

"You're just lazy to pull out the money from your pockets aren't you?" Kiba accused the other boy with a pointed finger.

"And that's why you should let me borrow your X box Kiba, you know me well enough to be my friend." Naruto nodded sophisticatedly.

"…You cheap ass asshole."

"La la la la la~ can't hear you."

"Sigh… why should I let you borrow my X box Naruto?" Kiba asked the blonde boy with rolled eyes.

"…A front row seat to 765pro's next performance."

"Of course I'll let you borrow my X box, my precious and number one friend." Kiba's personality did a 180 degree turn right here.

"It's nice that you're my friend too Kiba."

…Boys

* * *

(After school…)

"What an Idiot… mwahahahahaha!" Naruto cackled madly getting weird stares from the passerby.

A black Chevrolet screeched and park right in front of him, he was about to shout at the driver for not looking where he or she was driving and surprised to see that the driver was Kotori.

"Jesus woman, control your period!"

"-Twitch- I'll pretend that I didn't hear that… anyway quickly, the jacket and gravure photo shoot for 765 wings is starting soon, hurry up Naruto-kun!" Kotori shouted to the boy who face palmed.

"Shoot!" The young blonde cursed mildly before getting in the passenger's seat of the car.

Get it? Shoot, because it's a photo shoot? No? okay.

(On a studio…)

* * *

"Looking good Miki-chan, perfect Haruka-chan." The photographer complimented the two girls who are currently wearing a tropical design swimsuit. He switched to the other side.

"Give me a little hop there Iori-chan, great Yayoi-chan very cute." He aimed his camera at Chihaya's direction, "Chihaya-chan, can't get enough of that expression! Give us more intense gaze girls!"

"Aaand pose!"

The photographer finished his photo taking and noticed Yukiho's tensed expression. The girl is trembling and quivering slightly in her place.

"What's the matter Yukiho-chan, feeling a little nervous?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile, Naruto is currently being scolded by the vice president of the studio, the man is way taller than him, dressed in an expensive suit but not as expensive as the one he owned back home. A thin figure –almost underweight if you ask him- scrawny face with freckles and a face that could make a hobo handsome.

"I do not care if he is new or not! I can't have you being late on us again." The V.P scolds the young boy who is merely typing letters on his phone. The V.P paused before continuing,

"If you don't discuss the jacket designs and such with the cameraman…"

"I get it, don't get your panties in a bunch you side character faced- Hmphhmp!" Naruto's mouth was quickly covered by Kotori's hands.

"Haha… it's like I keep saying, this time he's like a newbie in these kinds of things. I'll make sure to give him a stern talking later myself. Now now, Naruto-kun why don't you help the girls their next set of costumes?" Kotori asked him kindly.

"Understood…"

"**NOW!"**

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he ran for the door.

…. Whipped

"I am not." Naruto said so in a gentlemanly fashion.

"What are you doing talking to yourself Na-ru-to-kun~?" Naruto swore he can see a hanya mask behind Kotori.

"Y-Yes I'll go!"

(Later…)

"Ugh… dammit, I can't see anything like this… should've brought Shino or Kiba to do all the work." Naruto grumbled with irritation as he carried a mountain boxes filled with outfits for the idols that came from his _hard earned _money that he had rightfully earned these past few years.

He heard footsteps approaching him slowly, peering over the boxes he find the faces of Haruka and Miki looking at him different sets of clothes.

"Naruto-san, which one do you think looks more mature?" Haruka asked the boy while holding out a white two piece dress with frilly designs and a red buttoned one piece dress with fur collar.

"The red one." Naruto said. Hey he liked red.

"Kyaa!" Haruka slipped on her own two feet.

"Are you okay Haruka?" Naruto asked the fallen girl.

"Hey you there! Which outfit do you think would look best on us?" Iori asked the young producer while Yayoi holds two outfit of the similar type but with different color, one is blue while the other one is pink.

"The pink one."

"Aha! I'm surprised that you have a good eye, very well I shall take them." Iori turned and left with Yayoi in tow.

They have finished with the clothing shoot, and now is time for their final swimsuit shoot. Naruto saw Chihaya browsing through a rack of different swimsuit, due to the 'awkward' relationship that they have, he didn't bother on lifting a finger to help her.

"Hmm… this one." Chihaya decided on her own.

See?

"Okay Yukiho-chan, give me a more natural smile…" The photographer who is currently taking photos of Yukiho ordered her.

"L-Like this?" Yukiho let out a forced and strained smile.

Naruto looked at the scene with a running mind, 'Is she nervous or something? She is the shy type after all… but her personality just makes you want to cheer her on.' He thought about it carefully and ignores it.

The cameraman let out a long and frustrated sigh, his expression is un amused by Yukiho's behavior. The cameraman readied the camera and position his eyes on it, he adjust the camera and says,

"Come now smile, say cheese!"

"Yes, u…um I'm trying to smile…" Yukiho covered her face and closed her eyes trying to change her expression. Naruto know that she is trying her best, but her efforts are useless she is not smiling.

"Mmmm… or perhaps you're just tired?" The cameraman asked the shy girl who is poking her pointer fingers to each other.

"Uuu…"

"Shall we take a brief break? Or perhaps we should just do a retake for some other day?" the V.P offered with a sour expression.

"A retake? We don't have that kind of money…." Ahem Kotori-san, do you remember who is the current president and producer right now?

"No… why don't we just stop it here?" The cameraman shook his head in disappointment; he stretched his arms and put on his serious face.

"Uuuu…. I-I'll be fine, I can smile…"

The cameraman shook his head in disagreement and said, "Are you telling me that you can give me a good smile with so little enthusiasm?" those words are like a hot sizzling knife to Yukiho's heart.

"!"

"All right, pack it up pack it up." The V.P clapped his hands signaling the staff to clean up after the unfinished photo shoot.

"No… I can't do this anymore.." Yukiho muttered lowly to herself, Naruto noticed this and went on alert. The girl is depressed and there is a high chance of her crying in front of these people here.

"I'm no good at all… even just by having my photo taken I'm like this." Yukiho's expression is shadowed by her bangs, Naruto feel a very uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

"I'm going to dig a hole somewhere and reflect on my actions!" She ran while crying for the door.

"Yukiho-chan!"

"Yukiho!"

Kotori's and Haruka's cry fell on deaf ears; the crying girl is already out of their point of view. Everyone literally froze for about 3.05 seconds before coming back to their senses, the studio crews are getting ready to clean up the place as instructed by the V.P and two of them are having a conversation with each other that Naruto and Iori managed to hear.

"She looked pretty upset there, I guess we're done for the day. Quiet the sensitive girl it seems." One of the men said to his friend beside him.

"No kidding, crying and running away because of that… what a kid." The other man said to his friend with a laugh that later is joined by his friend.

"If she doesn't want her picture to be taken so badly she should have just quit as an idol!" Both of the men laughed like a bad guy caught on tape.

Unknown to them, Iori and Naruto was hearing the whole thing, Iori's eyes widened when she heard the words coming from the two men, how dare they? Soiling a friend's pride is the same as soiling her's in her books.

Naruto himself is trying his best to not shout and trample on the two idiots with his wrath; his eyes are twitching madly threatening for a fistfight and total mayhem. He was about to take a step forward and was stopped by Kotori's hands.

"I know that you are mad, but please remember that this is business…" She warned the twitching blonde with a face that is currently restraining her own anger. Naruto calmed down at that, true if he were to release his fury right here it would ruin 765pro's reputation.

Naruto let out a long sigh before turning back to his normal appearance, he need to stay calm, 'Think about all the books that you have read Naruto… Inner peace, inner peace…" He repeated the mantra in his head over and over again.

"Not to mention, looks like all of you have left is your 'High school' producer in training." One of the crew man said snidely emitting a small laughter from his friend.

'That does it… watch out you street woman's child… I'll show you the most regretful time in your life Mwahahahahhahaha!' Naruto thought while making a scary expression that scared the other girls.

Hey, it's not his fault, they asked for this…

"Naruto-san… help me look for Yukiho!" Haruka asked the young blonde who is in his little world of his own, the boy snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll search outside the studio…. And Kotori-san, remind me to use my house if we have another photo shoot okay?" The young blonde asked the female secretary at the end who nodded in affirmative.

"Ah! Yukiho is a quiet girl so…" Haruka trailed off Naruto knew what she meant, Yukiho is a quiet girl so she must be in a place where people rarely come. Like the others' Naruto is also having his own inner turmoil,

'How dare those arrogant and disgusting pigs dare mock one of my idols? They need to be dealt with… hehehehe I know just the prefect thing.' Naruto thought with a scary expression which he hides behind his worried expression.

Naruto searched outside for minutes, he tried the grocery stores, the local pet shop, ice cream store and the convenient store. He can't find her anywhere, he entered the local park that resides there, he went in and run as fast as he can while thinking,

'Where is that girl….? Don't tell me she dug a hole halfway to Norway…." Naruto thought while panting, he searched around the park and caught a glimpse of a girl crying on a bench, his eyes widened as he identified the girl,

"Ah! There she is!" Naruto shouted, all those running must have tire him out he was panting so hard like a dog in heat. Yukiho is yonder (lol) with tears running down her face. Her eyes are red due to the crying and are currently wiping the tears.

Naruto walk towards the crying girl, he took cautious steps planning not to startle the crying girl. Reaching the bench, he sat on the other side of the bench not planning to go anywhere near her comfort zone. Silence reigned over them accompanied by Yukiho's sniffles in the air.

'Well this is awkward…' Naruto thought to himself while rubbing his cheeks, he observed the crying girl next to him, her crying has lessened but tears are still present on her face and eyes.

"D-Don't worry about me… I-I'm just a failure of an Idol anyway…" Naruto was surprised that she was the first one to start a conversation; he was even more surprised by the degrading tone that she is using.

Naruto decided to pretend on not hearing any words the girl said, "I'm sorry I can't hear you very well…" The girl stiffened and sobbed a little bit louder which makes Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm very sorry… I-I'm bad at dealing with man so I tend to not get very comfortable near them." She murmured for Naruto to hear, she moved nearer to Naruto for about…

2cm…

"Is this close enough to talk normally…?"

'And this girl is okay with having that pervert as their president…. What's wrong with girls these days?' Naruto thought bewilderedly.

"I-I am still technically 16 and in high school by now… sorry for not having my act together…" She apologized sincerely with a small voice.

"I don't have a single thing to be proud of in front of others, I guess becoming an idol is too much of a dream after all…" She said with a sad smile, Naruto couldn't believe what he's hearing… why does this girl has a very little self esteem? Was she always like this…? He stopped thinking and smiled.

"Yukiho, let me tell you a simple story. There was once a very shy young girl, she always avoids people because she is very shy. But one day she fell in love with a boy, the boy is loud, brash, annoying and cheerful… a total opposite of her.

But one day, the boy was beaten up by a gangster. The girl just happened to pass by the scene and watched as her crush got beaten down by the stranger… she couldn't do anything other than just stand there watching as the man of her life got trashed in a very brutal way."

Yukiho was listening carefully to the story… the girl in the story's lack of confidence was somehow similar to her. Her expression saddened when she different shades it with herself; she gripped the hem of her skirt tighter.

"But, the girl gathered all of the confidence in her and ran all the way over to the downed boy. She stands in front of the boy and tried her best to defend him. Now, it's the boy's turn to watch helplessly as the girl was getting hit by the stranger.

The boy couldn't move, he was far too shocked and surprised to do anything. He watched helplessly as the thug beat her with a stake and breaking her beautiful face with a metal crowbar."

Naruto's voice got a little bit hitched at this point, which Yukiho didn't fail to notice. Like Yukiho, Naruto is also gripping his fist tightly almost drawing blood from it.

"After the thug has done his beating on her he left the scene, the boy stood unmoving shocked and denial evident on his face, he ran towards the girl while shouting her name. the girl shouted at him to stop coming towards her…. And when the boy asked why, she answered.

" 'Don't look at me… my face is not beautiful to greet you…' The boy was surprised when he heard those words. Then the girl continued, 'I have always loved you… please tell me that you love me even if it is just a lie… at least it'll make me happy wherever I ended up to in the next life.'."

Naruto's face is calm and cheery, but his heart… his heart is weeping. He wanted to cry, but he can't... Yukiho listened to the story with interest and a little pity for the girl.

"The boy held her bloody and crying form in his arms, not caring about the blood staining his shirt… The boy simply said, 'I love you too with all my heart, I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings.' The girl simply let out a bloody and weak smile and a small laugh.

The boy asked her why she laughed, and she answered, 'Even in this moment you still can still not cry…' and with that the girl died on that dark alley."

He finished the story with a sigh, a sigh of grief and sorrow. Yukiho sits there quietly and finally asked,

"So what are you saying…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that, if you were to be like the girl in the story… you can be confident just by believing that you are strong enough to protect and express your feelings to the boy. Or in your case, having confidence in yourself and succeeding on expressing your feelings through doing what you do best to all the people." Naruto said absolute determination in his voice.

Yukiho wiped her tears and sniffed one last time, "So what happened to the boy in the end Naruto-san?" The boy laughed bitterly and said,

"The guy grew up to be a different man. His once cheerful attitude changed into a gloomy and dark one. But you don't have to worry about that, your friends are worried about you so let's go back okay?" Naruto offered her his right hand.

"B-But I may cry and run off again in the future…"

"Remember this Yukiho, a diamond wouldn't be a diamond unless it went through a very hard and tiring process…" Naruto told her sagely.

"So, what you're saying is if I kept practicing, gaining a little experience a little bit at a time, someday… I would also become a very beautiful diamond?" Yukiho asked the young blonde who nodded his head.

"Yup, don't worry I'm also a beginner at being a president and producer but I'll try my best on helping you shine brighter than any stars in the whole world…" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Of course, I won't give up even if it took me about 3 or 4 years… I'll go with it with anything I've got." Naruto finished.

Yukiho was somehow affected by the words that the young man said, standing from her seat she said to the young blonde,

"Um.. Can you please look after me too?" Yukiho shly said to the blonde who nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll take care of you along with other 5 girls… you guys are living in my house after all…" Naruto said jokingly which managed to emit a faint giggle from the the shy girl.

"I'm…" Yukiho started getting Naruto's attention.

"I'm so glad that I was taken in by such a wonderful person!" She flash the young boy a smile, a real smile… not those forced smile for business. Naruto let a small smile sport on his face,

"Then please take care of me too, Yukiho-san." Naruto said in courtesy, they both smiled at each other and laughed. They both can hear the sound of footsteps, came from behind them.

"Yukiho! So that's where you're at…" Haruka came rushing into the scene while panting due to all the running.

"Haruka-chan, I'm sorry for making you worry!" Yukiho bowed her head in apology, the other girl nodded her head silently saying that it's okay.

"I'll try my best!" Yukiho smiled and said in a cheerful voice.

"Ok!" Haruka winked at her direction, then Haruka noticed something wrong with the picture.

"L-Leaving that aside, you are still wearing your swimsuit Yukiho…" Haruka pointed out and looking at Naruto with a face that says 'Why didn't you tell her?', the boy just look away for some reason.

"Don't look at me…"

"Well then I guess I have to do something about this whole situation…" Naruto said while scratching his shin. He got a feeling that this won't end well after all… for him and his pride at least.

* * *

"I am truly very sorry!"

See?

"Sigh… I guess we've got no choice. Fine then, hurry up and help us to get ready." The V.P said with and irritated expression. Naruto stands up from where he ws before and pulled out his phone and dial a number,

"Shino… I've just hurt something very precious… Yup, and please bring the car we'll be done in a couple of hours." He closed his phone and puts it where it belongs. He gave the girls behind him thumbs up and a wink, the girls cheered and proceed to get ready for a retake.

The photo shoot went by normally, the only difference is that Yukiho is doing her best and doing it perfectly in the process. The others also did a good job, the event is almost done and it it time for the finale.

"Alright everyone, for the last one everyone give us your best smile." The photographer said while readying his camera. Everyone then proceeds to gather and compressed with each other getting in the frame.

"Okay, get closer…"

Naruto who was standing there with his face buried deep in his phone, was wearing his usual expression. Kotori approached the boy and step on his foot… hard. The boy let out a silent scream and rolled on the ground while holding his aching feet. The girls laughed and smiled when they saw the scene, Kotori is just standing there as if she doesn't know a thing.

"A word of warning to you two, watch out karma might go around and hit you in the back like a boomerang." Kotori said to the two men who was bad mouthing Yukho earlier.

"Aaaah…. My feet hurt…." Naruto is now laying on a couch with a towel on his face, they have finished the photo shoot and is currently taking a break in the lobby of the studio.

"Hahaha…. That's because you weren't paying attention Naruto-san." Haruka explained to the hurting producer with a small laugh.

Yayoi came towards the group carrying a piece of paper and hands it to Kotori.

"Ah, Kotori-san the staff told me to give this to you." Yayou hands Kotori the piece of paper.

"Ah, right right…"

"Eh? Is this the bill…?" Haruka asked Kotori while peering on her shoulders. Kotori's expression can't be described but it's safe to say that it spelled 'What the fuck?!'

All the occupant in the room looked at the young producer with pleading look, Naruto noticed those looks those are the looks of puppies begging for someone to help them or in this case, paying the bill.

"…Fine, fine I'll pay for the bill… but that pervert owe me a new bike…" Naruto grumble to himself. Needless to say the girls are in a good mood for the rest of the day.

(Later that night….)

* * *

Naruto is paying attention to his surrounding; he looked like high school boy who is alone at his house reading porn when his parents are not around. But in Naruto's case, he was just about to play Just dance 4 on the X box kinect and sing along to the song.

The others are outside swimming in the pool; Ayame and Teuchi are also outside accompanying them so there is a slim chance for him to get caught in the action. He set the game console up on his TV nad inserts the disk, he browsed to a couple of songs available and chooses,

Hatsune Miku's World is mine.

(Play Hatsune Miku world is mine; imagine of the dance move by yourself or aqquire a video on youtube.)

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
__Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne?_

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
__Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?  
__Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
__Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
__KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
__Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
__Mataseru nante rongai yo  
__Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
__Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
__Ima sugu ni yo_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
__Monku wa yurushimasen no  
__Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
__A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
__Mukae ni kite  
__Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
__Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama  
__Ki ga tsuite hora hora  
__Otete ga aitemasu  
__Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama  
__Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
__Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN  
__Minna minna gaman shimasu...  
__Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de  
__Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon  
__Ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
__Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?  
__Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?  
__"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI  
__...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

"Heck yea! High score bitch! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ah, he snapped.

"Wow Naruto-san I never know that you can sing and dance…." Haruka said with stars in her eyes, the other girls behind her are looking at Naruto with adoration, glee, troubled and confused expression.

Naruto froze up instantly when he heard Haruka's voice speaking to him. he turned around with a grim expression and asked.

"H-How long have you guys been staying there…?"

"Until... the part when you sing the second verse…?" Yayoi said with a teasing expression.

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

_-FWOOSH- -TAP TAP TAP TAP- -BANG!-

Ah, he ran away….

"Hey, hey Naruto! Can we use the X box?" Miki asked the who is now locking himself inside the toilet.

"Do whatever you want, as long as you forget what happened today…" Naruto's voice was muffled by the door.

"Um, thank you! C'mon guys let's play!" Miki gets ready for her turn. The rest of the night was spent with the girls singing and dancing their hearts out. While a certain young producer is talking to somebody on his phone about how he hurt something precious a second time today.

Well, at least they didn't know that he ever crossdressed right?

"Ah! It's a picture of Naruto-san dressing as a girl! How pretty!" Haruka's voice reached Naruto's ears. Damn Kiba for forcing into wearing a girl's clothes and damn him, himself for using it as a gamer tag.

Needless to say, he can't look at the others in the eye for dinner tonight.

**A/N: Well there you go, this chapter is dedicated to those who didn't like Naruto being a cold hearted bastard… I think I'll stick with his current attitude on this time. Fuck my past self for making Naruto a cold hearted person.**


End file.
